


Gorgeous in White

by Athena_VM



Series: Gorgeous Green [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: Joining our Gorgeous Green universe to focus on the Hometown Stars events and also featuring the new skate shop! Our couple have been together since the Walk of Fame event in the previous story in this series and are excited to celebrate in their respective hometowns.There is something Tessa can't quite put her finger on and that is why Scott is unusually nervous before the Ilderton event that day.





	1. Where it all began

Scott rummaged through the boxes at the skate shop, pulling out stock for display. He methodically put the skates on the newly installed shelving and wiped his hands on his jeans as he put the last skate up.

His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket, smiling at the message.

_Can I see yet? Please?_

Tessa hadn’t seen the progress because he’d wanted to surprise her. He’d fill her in on various aspects of the renovation at home but she’d been itching to see it for herself.

He called her, laughing as she answered.

“Where are you?” he asked.

“Around the corner, I was…uh, in the neighbourhood,” said Tessa, smirking.

“Sure, you were in the neighbourhood,” teased Scott.

“Are you finished?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah, I just put the stock up so I’m done for the day,” said Scott. “Come on, since you want to see it so badly, come get the grand tour.”

He saw Tessa’s car pull up through the window.

“I was planning to anyway,” she quipped before hanging up.

Scott laughed, shaking his head. He dusted himself off a bit, pushing the hair off his forehead as he surveyed the area. It looked ready for Tessa to see and he was anxious to get her opinion.

He smiled as he went to the door, exiting and finding Tessa waiting just outside the door. She was bouncing from one foot to the other in her excitement.

“Hi,” she said, kissing him with a smile.

“Hi, how did you go setting up the office?” asked Scott, rubbing her back.

“It looks great, you’re going to love it,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Can’t wait,” said Scott, grinning.

“Okay, you want the grand tour?” he asked.

“Yes, please!” grinned Tessa.

“Eyes closed, please,” said Scott.

Tessa closed her eyes and then immediately opened them, looking innocent.

“That isn’t what I meant,” said Scott with a chuckle.

Tessa sighed, closing her eyes and he moved behind her, burrowing his face against her neck, leaving a kiss there. Tessa involuntarily shivered, his hot breath against her skin and the way he held her close to his body never failing to excite her.

“Don’t distract me,” she breathed.

Scott leaned in to give her another kiss, nuzzling against her neck.

“I can’t help it,” he murmured.

“Show me,” said Tessa, pouting.

“Okay babe, it’s time,” said Scott.

He covered her eyes with one hand and he felt Tessa smile as he led her inside. She put her hand over his, her excitement evident.

“Open your eyes,” said Scott.

Tessa opened them and Scott dropped his hand. She let out an excited scream.

“Oh Scott! It’s beautiful,” said Tessa, her eyes shining.

She took in the clean lines, the space in the store, the desk at the front of the store which held the computer, cash register and their book, which held pride of place.

She walked over to the shelves, running her hand along the new skates, noting the beautiful seating area and the Mahler painting hanging, just as it had been in the first shop.

“It’s perfect, Scott. You and Paul have done an amazing job,” said Tessa, beaming.

“You really like it?” asked Scott, grinning.

“It’s beautiful. I love how big it looks, the colours and decorations, it’s just so elegant,” said Tessa, slipping her arm around his waist in a gentle hug.

Scott blushed with pride, he loved that Tessa was so excited about the shop. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

“I love how excited you are, thank you. I’m glad you love it,” said Scott.

“Can I see the upstairs too?” asked Tessa.

Scott smiled, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I can’t wait for you to see it,” he said.

“Did you turn it into office space?” asked Tessa.

“You’ll see,” said Scott with a soft smile.

He kissed her lips, pulling her close for a moment, glad there was no one in the store but them.

“Mmm, I love you,” said Tessa, pulling back, her hands stroking his waist.

“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her again and threading his fingers through hers as he headed to the stairs.

“Come on,” he said, excited to show her.

He asked Tessa to close her eyes again at the top of the stairs and she squeezed them shut.

“No peeking,” he whispered.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

He pulled her into the room, grinning widely. “Open your eyes,” he said.

Tessa opened them, speechless as she looked around the large dance studio, mirrors on one wall, seats, a rail on one side as well as a barre rail. She gasped, her hand over her mouth.

“Scott,” she said, her eyes wide.

“This is amazing,” she murmured, walking around the room, taking him with her as she tightly held his hand.

He followed her silently as she took it all in and she stopped in front of a framed photo of them skating to Moulin Rouge. He watched her smile widen, eyes brightening at the memory of their gold medal winning skates at the Olympics.

“Perfect, the whole place is perfect,” she murmured, running her finger along the bottom edge of the frame.

“This space is for anything you want, I think you’ll like being able to use it,” said Scott. “And it’s a rehearsal space for us.”

Tessa beamed. “I love it.”

“I’m so glad,” said Scott.

Tessa threw her arms around him excitedly, hugging him close. Scott lifted her and she giggled, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

“I’m so proud of you,” she murmured.

“Thank you. It’s your opinion that counts the most for me,” said Scott.

“I can’t wait to be here for the opening and use this dance studio,” said Tessa.

“I can’t wait too,” said Scott.

“And tomorrow it’s utter chaos with the Hometown Star events,” said Scott.

“It will be busy and a whirlwind and today I want to relax and prepare,” said Tessa.

“Let’s go home,” said Scott. “I want to go over my speech.”

“You’re so eloquent, Scott, you’ll be amazing,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“I need you next to me,” said Scott.

“I’ll be right there,” said Tessa.

“Uh, wow,” said Scott, his jaw dropping as Tessa stepped out wearing a white lace dress with a black belt.

“You like?” asked Tessa with a smile, twirling for him.

“You look perfect,” said Scott, smiling at the way the strapless dress hugged her curves. She looked gorgeous. It was not lost on him that the dress could probably easily pass as a wedding dress too, sans the belt.

“Thank you. I wanted to surprise you,” said Tessa, blushing under his admiring gaze.

“A perfect surprise,” said Scott, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You’re beautiful, T. No matter what you wear. You’re stunning in this,” said Scott.

“Aww, thanks, you look so handsome,” said Tessa, straightening his tie.

“Thanks. You’re going to be the most gorgeous woman in the room, T,” said Scott, kissing her.

“Thank you, Mr Handsome,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

Scott blushed, nervously adjusting his jacket.

“The last Walk of Fame event was so special. This really special guy told me he loved me and we’ve been madly in love ever since,” said Tessa with a grin.

Since the confession of their feelings back in December, they’d been inseparable. Moving in together had happened within the first two months, though their schedules had them traveling quite often. When he wasn’t busy with his own things, Scott loved to tag along with Tessa for her various photo shoots and sponsored events.

“Oh really? Well, I wonder what this Walk of Fame event will bring,” said Scott with a mysterious smile.

“It’ll be so special celebrating with you,” said Tessa, emotion rising.

“It will…I…I don’t do well looking at you when I’m all emotional. I look at you and just cry. You know that about me,” said Scott.

“You avoid eye contact when you’re emotional, I know,” said Tessa, soothingly rubbing his back.

“I hope I can keep it together, I’ll try my best,” said Scott.

“You’re wonderful and I love your big heart, it’s a part of you. I’ll be there trying not to cry too but it’s an emotional day,” said Tessa.

“Yes, it is,” said Scott. “It’s unbelievable still.”

Tessa nodded, softly kissing his cheek as she turned to the mirror to slip her earrings in.

“You ready to go? I need to stop at the arena to grab something,” said Scott.

“They’ll be busy setting up, we’ll be really early,” said Tessa.

“Just a little early,” said Scott, shrugging.

“What do you need?” asked Tessa, doubtful.

“Just something I need to grab from the office,” said Scott.

“Okay,” said Tessa, though she still looked unsure.

She finished getting ready, studying her reflection and joined Scott to drive to Ilderton. She got into his Acura as he held the door open for her and smiled her thanks. Scott got in beside her, grinning at her.

“Let’s go,” he said, turning on the car.

Tessa said nothing, studying his profile as he concentrated on the road. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but she thought there was something Scott was keeping from her. She couldn’t understand why they were leaving so early and what could possibly be important enough to get from the rink when they would be there later anyway.

Arriving at the arena, Scott led the way through to the ice rink, holding her hand. Tessa’s heels clacked against the floor as they walked and Scott pulled at his collar, looking nervous.

“Ah, just going to grab it and then we can go,” said Scott.

“Grab what?” muttered Tessa, frustrated at how vague he was being.

Scott just smiled mysteriously as they walked into the rink, the cold air hitting them. There was no one around, and Tessa leaned on the boards as Scott ducked into the office.

The familiar smell of the rink was soothing. The memories this building held were enough to make her emotional. She could almost see them as children skating around this rink. They were so little you could barely see them above the boards when they first started. She smiled fondly at the memory; they’d come a long way and had such a special partnership which had evolved into the strong love they now shared.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Scott returned from the office, holding a marker and patting his pocket. She frowned, still confused about what they were doing there.

“One minute and I’ll be ready,” said Scott.

“Scott, today’s a big day, come on,” said Tessa.

“It’s okay, we’re early,” said Scott nonchalantly.

He sat down, his skates were leaning against the bench and Tessa’s eyebrows rose. She suddenly noticed her skates were also there, under the bench.

“How did these get here?” she asked.

Scott was putting his skates on and shrugged.

“What’s going on?” asked Tessa.

Scott said nothing, a nervous smile on his face.

“I’m not putting skates on,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“That’s okay,” said Scott. “You will soon.”

He winked and got onto the ice, heading straight to the centre.

He knelt down, using the marker to write the message he needed onto the ice and Tessa had stayed on the seat, not amused that he was making her hang around the cold rink in her dress and heels.

“T?” asked Scott, his voice echoing a little around the empty rink. He was still kneeling on the ice, probably soaking his trousers but he didn’t care.

Tessa stood up, looking at him and she saw there were words written on the ice in green marker. She swallowed nervously, doing a double take as she read one of the words.

He saw her mouth the word, her eyebrows shooting up, gasping. She then rushed to the bench, kicking off the heels and put on her skates. She the skated towards him, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.

“You…” began Tessa, unable to speak.

The words on the ice read, _Tessa, will you marry me?_

“It’s you and me, kiddo. Always will be. I love you so much,” said Scott, the emotion clear in his voice.

He moved so that he was on one knee in front of her, taking a small box out of his pocket and opening it, the diamond ring sparkling in the light. Tessa’s tears spilled over and she tried to stop herself from openly sobbing.

Here she was standing on the rink that had started it all. He'd been the crush she couldn't hide when she was a little girl, later on her best friend and confidante as they faced the rigorous training schedule together, disappointments, injuries, heartbreak and triumphs. Now he knelt before her to ask her the most important question she'd ever been asked. On this day, where they'd celebrate their careers, they were celebrating something more.

Scott was barely keeping it together, he had tears in his eyes, a few falling down his cheeks despite his struggle to keep them at bay. He was looking up at Tessa, her green eyes bright. He'd adored her big green eyes and huge laugh as a little girl, he'd had a crush, wanting to hold her hand as long as possible. He'd lived so many years beside her, going through numerous career highs and a few lows together. This was more important than the gold medals, this was what he'd wanted to ask her for a very long time. The moment was here and he was struggling to not just sob and beg her to marry him. He hoped to be able to get the words out and had written them out on centre ice for her too. He'd needed to do it here, where their story began.

“I love you,” she said, tearful.

“I love you. Tessa, will you do me the great honour of marrying me?” asked Scott, looking up at her, his hazel eyes filled with tears.

Tessa nodded. “Yes, I will,” she managed, her voice breaking.

Scott sighed with relief, kissing her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. He stood up, picking her up with a whoop of pure joy, Tessa laughing and crying at once.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” said Tessa emotionally.


	2. Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the special proposal!
> 
> “Are you taking that off when we go in?” he asked, looking down at her hand.  
“I…I don’t know. What should we do?” asked Tessa, frowning.  
She didn’t want to take it off, she wanted to savour it. She wasn’t ready to take it off and pretend it hadn’t happened.  
“I want you to keep it on,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.  
“I want to keep it on too,” said Tessa with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a quick update considering real life has been busy and then illness on top of that. Enjoy the fluffy goodness!

So Tessa’s suspicions had been correct, he had been hiding something from her. An amazing surprise that she hadn’t expected. She was still on the ice with him, kissing him like she never wanted to stop.

The ring sparkled as she pushed a hand into his hair, somehow not caring that to even appear at the event soon, they’d need to fix themselves up. She had worn waterproof makeup and hoped it was still intact, but she had a compact in her bag for touch-ups.

Scott reluctantly pulled away from her lips, feeling the cold on her skin, goosebumps having appeared.

“Let’s get off the ice and warm up, T,” he murmured, quickly shrugging out of his jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

Tessa pulled it tighter around her, grinning. “I need a photo of your artwork here,” she said.

Scott chuckled, kissing her and quickly skating to the side to get his phone, taking photos of the message and a few of Tessa’s hand with the ring. He had a pout on his lips as she wouldn't pose for him until she fixed her hair and make-up. Tessa shook her head with a mock glare, offering only her hand. He laughed, thinking she looked perfect, even with the remnants of tears on her cheeks.

He’d been crying too and thought he must look a mess. They got their skates off, trying to make themselves presentable for the public. Tessa disappeared into the bathroom to touch up her makeup and adjust her hair, satisfied that the public wouldn’t be able to tell she’d just been crying. She pulled Scott in to use some water to smooth down his hair which she’d ruined herself by running her fingers through and he washed his face, looking up at her.

“Do I look okay?” he asked.

“You look perfect,” said Tessa.

She looked down at the wet patches on the knees of his trousers and smiled.

“Stand here under the hand dryer please,” she said.

Scott smirked and did as she said, impatient as he waited. He grabbed Tessa’s waist, kissing her bare shoulder and nuzzling against her neck.

“Is it dry yet?” he whined. “I have a beauty that I really need to hug and kiss.”

Tessa smirked. “Oh yeah? Who’s that?” she teased.

“Tessa Virtue, gorgeous Olympic champion, heard of her?” said Scott, looking serious.

Tessa laughed. “Maybe.”

She kissed him softly, her hand stroking against his cheek.

“Let’s see,” she said.

She inspected the trousers, seeing there was just a trace of wetness now.

“A little longer,” she said.

Scott sighed, snuggling into her neck and staying there, both of them relaxing against each other.

Trousers free of wet patches, they ended up sitting down again on the bench by the ice. Tessa leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment.

“You planned all this,” said Tessa softly, looking at him.

“I wanted to surprise you, I hoped you’d say yes,” said Scott with a soft smile.

“Of course I’d say yes, I love you,” said Tessa with a grin.

She shivered, even wearing Scott’s jacket, the cold in the rink was chilling her. Scott rubbed her shoulders, trying to warm her.

“Tess, let’s go outside for a bit so you warm up,” said Scott.

“First, a few photos,” said Tessa.

“Finally,” said Scott with a laugh.

Tessa poked her tongue out at him, laughing.

“I had to fix my face first,” she said.

“You’re always gorgeous,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“You already got me to say yes, you don’t need to charm me,” teased Tessa.

“I’d never ever take you for granted,” said Scott, looking horrified.

“I know, neither would I,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“I know,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

Posing by the ice, they took a number of selfies, including Tessa’s ring, both of them rather giggly.

“Okay,” said Tessa, laughing. “We have photographic evidence.”

“I didn’t just dream this up, thank goodness,” said Scott.

“No, it's all real,” said Tessa, beaming.

Scott kissed her, her smile was infectious, he couldn’t get enough of seeing her so happy.

“You’re cold,” he noted, rubbing her shoulders.

She’d taken off his jacket for the photos and he put it around her shoulders again, leading the way outside.

“Ah, now I’m defrosting,” said Tessa, stepping out into the warm August day.

They’d come out the back, hoping that there wouldn’t be anyone around, knowing everything was centred around the front entrance.

Scott kissed her. “Are you taking that off when we go in?” he asked, looking down at her hand.

“I…I don’t know. What should we do?” asked Tessa, frowning.

She didn’t want to take it off, she wanted to savour it. She wasn’t ready to take it off and pretend it hadn’t happened.

“I want you to keep it on,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.

“I want to keep it on too,” said Tessa with a smile.

“We’ll just be ourselves, see what happens,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, pulling him in for a hug.

“Maybe we stop hiding today,” she murmured.

“Maybe we do,” said Scott with a smile.

It was with some trepidation that they entered the venue, both knowing what came next. They were thrilled by the honour to be received and were expecting an emotional day but also knew that their shared secret may not be a secret for much longer.

Tessa squealed as she saw Patrice and Marie-France.

“Oh my!” she murmured.

Marie-France and Patrice grinned at them, clearly proud of themselves for surprising them.

Tessa glanced at Scott, seeing he was just as surprised and emotional as she was. She ran to them, enveloping Marie into a hug, feeling the warmth of her coach’s embrace. It had been too long since they’d all seen each other.

“You didn’t say you were coming,” she murmured as she pulled away, tears on her cheeks.

Scott was hugging Patrice, a special bond between the two men, both emotional. He then pulled away and grabbed Marie in a hug, Tessa throwing her arms around Patrice.

“My babies, it’s been too long,” said Marie-France, caressing Scott’s cheek and putting her other arm around Tessa.

“We’ve missed you both so much,” said Scott.

“We couldn’t miss this, we’re so proud of you,” said Patrice.

“Thank you for being here, you’re the best surprise,” said Tessa, beaming.

“You are,” agreed Scott, wrapping his arms around the three of them.

They all laughed, holding each other in a group hug.

“Tessa…” said Marie, looking surprised for a moment as she pulled away.

Tessa looked at her, not understanding. Marie was looking down, before looking back up at her, a smile on her lips.

“Is this?” she asked, gesturing at Tessa’s hand.

“Oh,” said Tessa, giggling a little as a blush spread to her cheeks.

Scott said nothing, watching Patrice’s eyes widen as he too noticed the ring on Tessa’s finger.

“It’s very very recent,” murmured Tessa quietly.

“I asked her about an hour ago,” added Scott with a wink.

Marie burst into tears, hugging them both tightly, Patch wrapping his arms around them too, much like he had in PyeongChang.

“My babies! I’m so happy,” sobbed Marie, kissing their cheeks.

Patrice looked proud, eyes brimming with tears.

“I’m so proud of you both, you deserve all the happiness in the world together,” he said.

Tessa and Scott beamed, looking at each other.

“I agree,” said Scott, eyes on Tessa.

She grinned back, nestling against his side for a brief moment, wary of the people and cameras around.

“Now you two…I noticed this so what happens when everyone else notices too?” asked Marie-France, concerned.

“We let them,” said Scott, after a very brief, silent conversation with Tessa as he looked at her eyes.

“Well, today is a big day then,” said Patrice supportively.

The four of them grinned conspiratorially, the only ones to know the truth at that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter or two:
> 
> They would be practicing all afternoon, except that at least five minutes prior they had gotten very very distracted. Now there was no practicing going on, there were only heated kisses and wandering hands.


End file.
